Timeline of Voidbourne
15 BTA: World War 3, begins between the UN and the Red Armies 0 ATA: World War 3 continues, the UN is dissolved and the Terran Alliance is formed, taking London as its capital. 2 ATA: A strange pod, unknown to the Alliance or Red Army, appears in the Sol system and is wedged into an asteroid in the Kuiper Belt 7 ATA: World War 3 is ended. All Red forces have either been destroyed, subjugated, or have fled the Sol system entirely. The Terran Alliance now owns the entirety of Terra. World War 3 is now called the Unification Wars 8 ATA: Lunar Colony is established 11 ATA: Martian Colony is established 12 ATA: Europa incident. First attempts to colonize Europa are met with disaster, including first contact with an alien race. Naval Intelligence is formed in the wake of this incident. 13 ATA: Naval Intelligence HQ established, constructed inside Phobos, Mars's largest moon Europa Colony is established 20 ATA: With three fully fledged cities and a spaceship launch station on Mars, it is officially considered a fully civilized world under the Terran Alliance. First orbital spaceport constructed, and the first armed battlecruiser of the Terran Alliance, the Enterprise is constructed. 32 ATA: Mining in the asteroid belt has begun, another shipyard is constructed on Ceres, colonies were established on Titan, and Terraforming has officially begun on Mars, Europa, Titan and Luna, and pre-colonial terraforming has begun on Venus, Ganymede, Callisto, Io, and Enceladus. 34 ATA: The first superluminal drive is constructed and successfully tested. 35 ATA: The first colonial vessels are sent out to Wolf 1061, and Proxima Centauri 39 ATA: A colony is established on Proxima Centauri b, and terraforming begins A colony is established on Wolf 1061 b, which is found to be surprisingly habitable, though no intelligent life had yet evolved. 52 ATA: Colonies are established on Venus, Ganymede, Callisto, Io, and Enceladus. Another shipyard is established in the rings of Saturn as demand increases. Pre-colonial terraforming begins on the five biggest moons of Uranus: Titania, Oberon, Umbriel, Ariel, and Miranda, as well as Triton, Proteus, and Nereid. 58 ATA: Another shipyard is established, in the Kuiper belt, and mining begins there. It is also established as a checkpoint. From that point on, all vessels attempting to enter the Sol system had to stop at the Kuiper Belt before continuing. 60 ATA: Proxima Centauri b and Wolf 1061 b are both named as fully civilized worlds. With this inclusion begins the slow spread of what would become the Terran “Core worlds”. 2138: The terraforming of the hostile moons of Titania, Oberon, Umbriel, Ariel, Miranda, Triton, Proteus, and Nereid is finally complete, and a colony is established on each. Venus is finally considered a fully civilized world, bringing the Alliance’s total of civilized worlds up to 5, and its total of colonies to 15, not counting the shipyards/habitats of Saturn and the Asteroid and Kuiper belts. 93 ATA: After allowing current colonies and civilized worlds time to build up, colony ships are sent to Gliese 876 d, Gliese 682 c, and Gliese 832 c. 96 ATA: The Terran Alliance celebrates its 100 year anniversary A collony is established on Gliese 876 d. 96 ATA: Colonies are established on Gliese 682 c and 832 c. Terran First Contact (or so the public is led to believe) with an alien species occurs in orbit around Gliese 832 c, when the Murrcioun Syndicates arrived. 2165: Gliese 832 c becomes a full civilized world, thanks in no small part to the Murrcioun. 2165: The Alliance christens a new vessel: the Valiant, which is equipped with the first atomic laser array, using entirely Terran technology. 2166: Miners in the Kuiper belt find a pod lodged into an asteroid, and disturb the Explorae of the Rin Empire. They accidentally woke him up, and he reactivated a dormant stargate in the Kuiper belt to call for help. A Rin scout fleet was able to bypass the Kuiper defensive line. War for Sol begins. 2166: First portion of the War for Sol begins. Despite the fact that the Alliance’s navy was far more numerous than the Rin’s scout fleet, the Rin were able to get through the fleet defending Neptune with ease, showing the Terrans that they would definitely need to rethink their battle strategy. The Rin smashed aside the comparatively minimal defences of the Kuiper Belt, Neptune, and Uranus. The defences of the Saturn shipyard managed to barely fend off the Rin from those colonies, though the second assault managed to destroy the shipyard and allow access to the Saturn colonies, which had been evacuated. The Alliance pleaded with the Murrcioun Syndicates to send help, but the Syndicate said they had a war of their own to fight, and wished the Alliance the best of luck. The Rin fleet began to call in reinforcements from the stargate, and pushed forward toward Mars, as Jupiter was at an inopportune position in its orbit at the time. This time, the Alliance did not bother to commit fleet assets to the battle, rather relying upon surface-to-orbit cannons and missile systems to defend from the Rin fleet. The fleet took casualties, but targeted and destroyed the surface defenses with concentrated bombardments. They made landing with troops and armoured units, only to find that the Terran forces had survived the bombardment. They had expected their barracks and bases to be attacked, and so their ground assets were moved into the cities and the countryside, where they put up a valiant defense for the planet. The Terran situation was further aided by the fact that the nefarious Naval Intelligence made their base on Deimos. Even so, the Rin’s superior technology drove the Terran resistance off of Mars and into the forests and mountains. Even more worrying, the stargate had just disgorged a massive vessel, a Titan class vessel, moving toward Terra, joined by even more Rin ships. Apparently, Sol had been giving them more problems than the Rin had hoped. 2167: At this point, some people had fled Alliance space, believing the end to be nigh. Desperate to stop the influx of Rin reinforcements, Naval Intelligence elite Blackwatch Praetorians make a daring clandestine raid, in an attempt to destroy the Rin stargate. It is not entirely know how they did it (actually, aid was granted by the enigmatic Ghosts of Creuss, though they did not make it known at the time), but the stargate was not just deactivated, it actually suffered a substantial critical failure and blew up (for lack of a better term), taking the defending Rin fleet with it. Those Rin forces within Sol were stranded. That was still a lot of Rin, however. The Titan vessel, called Dies Irae, was heading to Terra with a substantial fleet. A portion of this fleet split off to attack the colonies on Jupiter. However, this fleet was defeated by the T.S.S. Valiant and the fleet it commanded. The Valiant then led its fleet toward Terra, where the Battle of Terra had begun. The orbital battle was fierce, but the Terran fleet, led by the T.S.S. Enterprise which sustained nasty damage, was forced to retreat to the other side of the planet by the inexorable force of the Rin fleet and their Titan. The Rin fleet then began to bombard the Eurasian area for a full 5 days, hoping to weaken them and take their home planet. But the Terrans were tenacious, and they did not give up. For a while, the Alliance had been constructing a new weapon in London: a long range surface-to-space laser made from bleeding edge technology given to them by the Murrcioun. When these weapons were finally complete, the repaired and upgraded Enterprise led its fleet around to attack, joined almost immediately by the Valiant and its fleet. A second fearsome battle occurred, and the fight was aided by streaking red lasers from the surface. Over the course of the battle, the Dies Irae reaped a bloody harvest, but it was eventually laid low by the Enterprise, which sacrificed itself by ramming the Titan right in the bridge. Both vessels were shattered by the attack, however the commander of the Rin forces, a man named Victor Gius Ceaser was able to escape to Mars. The Terran fleet was from that point on led from the Valiant, and it continued as the only Terran vessel that could actually match a Rin cruiser in a toe-to-toe fight. The Rin forces knew that the only chance they had to win was if they destroyed those orbital batteries, and they launched every ground asset remaining in the fleet at London. But the Alliance had prepared for this. The battle lasted only a day and a half longer, as Rin vessels were faced with esoteric Terran prism tanks, and the incredible morale of the Terran armies. The Battle for Terra lasted 6 and a half days, and at the end, the Rin forces had either been destroyed, retreated, or in the case of ground units, surrendered. 2167: The War for Sol continued. The Valiant remained in orbit around Terra, defending the last functioning Terran shipyard in the Sol system. The Rin had made landing on Luna, but were prevented from advancing on the light side of the moon by Alliance defences, including the long range surface laser batteries in London which were more than capable of targeting assets on Terra’s moon. The Alliance turned its attention to liberating Mars, where their resistance was committing many terrorist style attacks on the Rin. The Rin commander, Victor Gius Ceaser, was present on the planet, but the Naval Intelligence HQ was also there, and they made nearly 200 assassination attempts on him during his time there. He defeated or evaded each one. The Empire had acquired the infrastructure of most of the planets and moons they had captured, but industry was slow going, given Alliance resistance and the fact that Terran slaves are quite uncooperative. The Alliance had their industry… Or what was left of it. They had lost many assets and resources in the war. All they had access to was Terra, Venus, and the moons of Jupiter. As such, taking back the moons of Saturn was very high on the priority list, on par with getting help to the Resistance on Mars. The Rin had blockaded the planet, and it was very difficult to get help to the surface. It took two years for the Alliance to finally break the blockade and commit ground assets to Mars. It was named after the Roman god of war, and it is only fitting that this planet should host the deadliest fight of the entire war. It took the Terran Alliance seven years to drive the Rin off of Mars, and even then their commander managed to slip through their grasp. With the reconquest of Mars, Luna was well and truly cut off from the rest of the Rin, and the Alliance retook the dark side. They then charged onward to Saturn, only to find it surprisingly sparsely defended. Not only that, but the colonies and shipyards had been destroyed. The Rin Empire had apparently wanted to both retreat to Uranus and Neptune, and get the Alliance to show their hand while also denying them their prize. Apparently, The Rin considered Uranus and Neptune to be proper Imperial colonies, and the Alliance found this insulting in the extreme. They consolidated their ownership of Saturn and began reconstruction (after all, the Rin had not undone the terraforming), and advanced on Uranus and Neptune. However, the Alliance had rather underestimated exactly how many Rin Empire fleet and ground assets remained. The Rin now dwarfed the Terran fleet in both size and power, and the ground assets were considerable as well. But the Terrans were about to receive an unexpected boon. 2176: A fleet is detected on the edge of the Kuiper Belt, and it immediately makes for Saturn. The Terran fleet based there was shocked to find other Alliance ships. It appears that while the five systems beyond Terra had been told not to enter the Sol system, they had belayed that order. Now, none of them had much capacity to make warships or tanks, and were forced to build that first, so the fleet sent to bolster the defenders of Sol was small. However, there was one bonus: the Murrcioun had not forgotten about the Terrans, and had sent a single Murrcioun battleship in exchange for quite a lot of money, trade goods, and trade pacts which favoured the Murrcioun. Regardless, the Terran Alliance graciously accepted, and the newly bolstered Terran fleet charged into battle with the Murrcioun battleship, known as the Inu. Even with these new assets and ally, the Rin were vicious, cutthroat, and powerful. It took a full five more years of continuous battle which saw the destruction of both the Inu and the Valiant before Victor Gius Ceaser finally surrendered. 2181: The end of the War for Sol. The Rin’s surrender is accepted. The great purging begins, where the Terran Alliance scours the Sol system clean of any evidence of their enemy’s occupation. Every scrap of Rin culture is destroyed, and the damage to Terra is healed. The PoWs placed in the hands of Naval Intelligence vanish. The war lives on only in the history books, memorials to great Terran heroes, and the minds of those who witnessed it. 2187: The great purging has ended. Mars, Uranus, and Neptune are fully resettled. Reconstruction of Alliance assets in the Asteroid and Kuiper Belts begin. 2192: The planets of Gliese 876 d and Gliese 682 c are officially considered fully civilized worlds, and the Alliance pauses for a time to build up and research new technologies. 2222: The Alliance begins their next expansion out into the great unknown, and sends colony vessels to the systems of G. Eridani, Gliese 581, HD 219134, and Gliese 667C. 2222: G. Eridani b and c are both settled, and terraforming begins. 2222: Gliese 581 c is settled, and terraforming begins. 2223: HD 219134 b is settled, and terraforming begins. 2223: The terminator line of Gliese 667C c is colonized, and terraforming begins. 2245: G. Eridani b and c, Gliese 581 c, HD 219134 b, and Gliese 667C c are all considered civilized worlds, though great difficulties were encountered in terraforming Gliese 667C c and the civilization was developed only along the terminator line and underground. 2249: The Arborec race makes contact with the Terran Alliance, extending the hand of peace and friendship. 2249: Colony ships are sent to the systems of 61 Virginis, HD 85512, Gliese 180, and 55 Cancri e. 2250: The Terran Alliance is offered a seat in the Galactic Council. They accept. 2250: 61 Virginis b is settled, and terraforming begins. 2251: HD 85512 b is settled, and terraforming begins. 2251: Gliese 180 b is settled, and terraforming begins. 2251: 55 Cancri e is settled, and terraforming begins. 2277: 61 Virginis, HD 85512, Gliese 180, and 55 Cancri e are officially labelled civilized worlds. 2279: A colony vessel is sent to HD 40307. 2281: The colony vessel sent to HD 40307 sends a message announcing they had found a total of six terraformable planets, each larger than Terra, including one, HD 40307 d, which was surprisingly habitable. There, they found hints of an ancient civilization. 2281: A fleet of colony vessels is sent from each civilized world of the Alliance to HD 40307. 2282: HD 40307 b, c, e, f, and g are all settled, and terraforming begins. 2300: All planets in the HD 40307 system are considered fully civilized planets. With this, the Alliance announced the formation of the “Terran Core Worlds”. The Core Worlds consisted of 22 civilized worlds spread across 15 systems, as well as many colonies spread across satellites, asteroid belts, deep space stations, and planetary bodies not in the 15 core systems. 2304: The Terran Alliance continues to expand and encounters the Terathians and the Hondaarites, as well as the Veydreth 2304: The first Veydreth raids occur, war breaks out between the Veydreth and the Alliance. 2306: After two years of negotiation, the first alien civilization, the Hondaarites, joins the Terran Alliance. 2307: The Hondaarites are followed somewhat closely by the Terathians. 2307: After the Terrans launch an offensive on the Veydreth's home system, the Veydreth are impressed and call for peace talks. 2318: The Veydreth join the Terran Alliance 2320: The three largest corporations of the Terran Alliance, the corporations known as Works Raptor, Omnidyne, and Omegatronics form the Directorate, purchase, perform hostile takeovers of, or convince multiple smaller corporations to join, and then buy their freedom from the Terran Alliance, escaping out into the stars. Their location is unknown even to this day, to the truly vast majority of the Alliance, at least. Maybe Naval Intelligence knows, but they sure haven't told anyone. 2362: The Jolnar contact the Terran Alliance and propose a research treaty. This is the second time this has ever happened. This new treaty grants the Alliance access to a lot of impressive and esoteric technology. At this point, the Alliance explodes into an unprecedented phase of expansion. 2370: The Terran Alliance expands ever outward, colonizing numerous planets and fighting numerous wars. 2388: The first Pathogen attack sees the galaxy battling against the insidious nanoparasite, known as the Pathogen, which was a direct result of Directorate experimentation. 2423: The second Pathogen attack. 2426: The Murrcioun's marine forces and a unit of Valkyries destroy the Pathogen central intelligence, effectively ending their threat forever. 2440: Alliance frontier worlds are raided by an unknown force. The Terran Navy goes to engage this new foe, and come into official contact with the insectoid race known as the Ravasect. The Ravasect Wars begin. 2443: The Ravasect Wars continue to escalate, as the Alliance only discovers more and more of the Ravasect’s heinous crimes. 2447: The Terran Alliance discovers they are not the only ones waging a war against the Ravasect, when a Terran fleet is rescued from a Ravasect ambush by a fleet of unknown but absurdly graceful and beautiful starships, wielding weaponry far greater than anything the Terrans had seen before. All attempts to communicate with them fail, and they are not identified. Unbeknownst to the Terrans, this is their first contact with the Razorbird Empire. 2463: The Terran Alliance wins the Ravasect Wars. The Ravasect are forced to return the slaves they had taken to everyone, though the slaves usually needed to be put out of their misery, and all of them suffered from severe PTSD. The Ravasect were confined to a small portion of space, and were patrolled constantly by the Terran Alliance. 2484: The Terran Alliance has continued to expand out to claim the entire Orion Arm, and draw in new species, and it officially draws the attention of the Razorbirds. The Razorbirds immediately begin converting the citizens of the Alliance worlds nearest them. 2485: In a rather confusing series of events, Terran protesting causes the Razorbirds to launch a crusade against the Alliance. 2486: The Crusade of the Razorbirds continues, and the Alliance is losing badly. It chooses to make its stand over the planet known as Djangor, the only planet in its system. Against all odds, the Terran navy, at very great cost, manage to rout the Razorbird fleet, despite being outnumbered and outmatched. 2486: The Razorbirds retreat to the edges of Alliance space, though the war continues, the Razorbirds don’t make any real offensive action beyond the assault on the occasional colony. However, they continue to try more subtle conversion. 364 ATA: The Rin launch an attack on the galactic east of the Milky Way. The Terran Alliance is swift to mobilize every fleet asset they can spare to assault the Rin, alongside most other forces in the Milky Way. Even the Razorbirds shoot at the Rin instead of the Terrans. 429 ATA: The Universal Guardian Accord is signed at the first opportunity by the Terran Alliance. This effectively ends the war with the Rin, though tensions between the two continue to be very high. This by no means ends the war between the Rin and the galaxy at large. The Razorbirds continue that war until the Rin possess nothing more than a tiny foothold, at which point they negotiate a ceasefire with the Razorbird Empire, in 2499. 434 ATA: The Aetanii are encountered, the very first peaceful extragalactic force. WORK IN PROGRESS Category:Timelines Category:Universal Lore